Jerald
Jerald is a Gnomish wizard. History Jerald Mourningstar was orphaned at a young age and was raised by a kind human family in a small village. He immediately took an interest in the magical arts and began training as a wizard as soon as he was able. As was traditional at the time, he joined an adventuring party and furthered his magical education. It was during this time that he met the demon Xayelid and made a deal with him: for every life Jerald took, the remaining life-force would be added to his own and keep him young. Since he was young and impetuous, he took the deal. Shortly after, a weapon caused him to go insane and kill the rest of his adventuring party. He retreated to a monastery and made his penance, and in the middle of the fourteenth century, was tapped to keep a young woman named Brig safe from Xayelid. Once again, they failed against the demon and Brig was corrupted. Jerald and his team were forced to wander until they were able to find Xayelid again. When they did, they finally managed to banish him and his son, Purga, to the Underworld. This experience caused Jerald to train in hand-to-hand combat. Jerald's experiences led him to be tapped by Lamp Prime to head a super-team called Cinco de Mayo, which was designed to keep the universe safe from Purga and his schemes. Jerald's most recent assignment was to guard Mike P, whose Resort had become a magnet for Purga's schemes. He came upon Mike P unconscious in the desert, and saved him, offering him two wishes in the process. Mike P's first wish was to have more visitors at his resort, and for some reason, Jerald summoned Purga, citing that he had been tricked. He next came to warn an over-powered Mike P that Purga was going to come and destroy him, but it was too late. Some time later, Mike P attempted to steal Easter from Moleside, but a Purple Lamp attempted to stop him. Mike P summoned Jerald to deal with him, and he became trapped in a magical cube. Jerald was then present when Purga the Demon-Thing stole and destroyed a reality warping device kept at Mike P's Resort. Immediately afterwards, he went to a wedding. By the time Jerald had returned, Purple Lamp had broken out and began fighting with Ethan Crane. Ethan broke Purple Lamp's lamp, and Jerald went to fix it. When he returned, Purple Lamp had been buried in the sand and was being taunted by the Stupid. The Stupid left, and Jerald discovered that, due to Purple Lamp's prior actions, the citizens of Moleside wanted him de-powered or executed. However, if he was de-powered, then the Stupid would have full reign over Purple Lamp. A meeting was called to determine what to do, and after Jerald dispatched Talia Andreos , he attended the meeting and proceeded to incapacitate everyone there. He made them better, however, and it was decided that Purple Lamp would have to suffice at only a fraction of his power. Jerald's next act was to attempt to warn Mike P about Squibbons' imminent arrival. He failed, but managed to explain why Squibbons had such thrall over Mike P. In an attempt to save Mike P, Jerald and the others then sought out a way to defeat Squibbons. Their search took them to his room at the resort, and led them to freeing Glob the Blob and taking some of Squibbons' ink to Talia. From this, they were able to defeat Squibbons. Some time later, he found Ethan Crane watching television in his living room. While traveling back to the resort, he discovered that Mike P was trying to turn out a cat and was so outraged that he took an extended leave of absence from the resort. Jerald returned as part of Cinco de Mayo, trying to stop a plot by the Assembly of Antagonists. Jerald butted heads with Count Fikeb, and then left to find a solution to the problem. The World That's Coming Jerald was present at the battle of the world that's coming, which very few people remember. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Jerald participated in this as a champion of Lamp Prime. Jerald defeated Papery Pyramid in the first round, but was defeated by Purga the Demon-Thing in the second. For the remainder of the contest, Jerald stayed on the side-lines and helped in various things. He was present, and played a vital role, in defeating the Red Scare at the end of the contest. Race Against the Sun Jerald and Cinco de Mayo aided Free Comic Book Man in saving Free Comic Book Day from Elvin Clovar at the behest of Lamp Prime. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Jerald is set to participate in this contest as well, again as a champion of Lamp Prime. He defeated Englishman in a race in the first round, and lost to Mister Frink in the second round in an invention contest. Jerald is also participating as part of Cinco de Mayo. They defeated the Scottish Boxman in the first round in a gift-wrapping contest and defeated Mister Lucky in the second round, though they weren't very happy about it. They lost to Charleston Charge in the third round, failing to obtain a copy of "Homeboys in Outer Space". During this event, which took place at a pop culture convention, Jerald was cheated by the convention staff and turned the guilty party into a newt. Abilities Jerald is proficient in magic and hand-to-hand combat. Despite this, he seems to do very poorly against demons. Enemies Jerald's main foe is the demon Xayelid, despite the demon being banished to Hell centuries ago. He is also antagonistic with Xayelid's son, and the Assembly of Antagonists. Friends and Allies Jerald has had many friends and allies over his long life. Most notable were the future Cosmic Lawyers and Mike P, Ethan Crane, Purple Lamp, and Baco. Weapons and Paraphernalia Jerald's hat is connected to hammer-space, and he keeps a staff and two swords in it, among other things. Category:Characters Category:Cinco de Mayo members